


Okay

by U-F-Off (BroadwayyyBabyy)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, emotional jumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayyyBabyy/pseuds/U-F-Off
Summary: He was so worried about her.





	

_Nothing._ He could feel nothing.

Nothing and everything all at once.  
  
He felt his hands become numb and shaky.

He felt his heart drop to his chest.

He felt his breathing still.

He felt the world around him come to a stop.

Jumin tried desperately to comprehend the contents of the phone call, but he could hear only muffled white noise. 

He could see only her.

Someone was screaming.

Yes, he very clearly heard someone screaming.

He didn't know when he ended up on the ground.

He thought, perhaps it had started to rain? He couldn't be certain, but his face was wet.

What was in his hands? He squinted.

Tunnel vision.

It was her hair. Beyond that, it was her face. Peaceful, still, she was beautiful.

Her eyes were closed. Her breathing was slow. He could hear the muffled sounds of paparazzi around them, cameras were flashing, but his eyes never left her.

Where were they? What had happened? Was she okay? Was she okay?

Suddenly, Jumin felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't look up.

Was she okay?

He thought someone was saying his name. He didn't budge.

Was she okay?

Someone was shaking him. He couldn't move.

Suddenly everything made sense, he thought. There was a car. MC was in the street. Had they been arguing? God, he wished he could remember. He wished he could breathe.

He wished he knew if she was okay.

"Jumin!" Someone was screaming.

~

Jumin's eyes opened with a flash of urgency. He shot straight up in bed and gasped for air. He could feel his pulse beating erratically.  
He looked around to identify his surroundings. He was home. In his bedroom.

He glanced to MC's side of the bed to see her sitting up next to him. A worried expression grazed her face.

"You're okay," Jumin stated, more for himself than for her. She was okay.

"I'm okay," she confirmed, her hand going to his hair.

It was matted to his head.

She was okay.

"It was a dream?" He asked.

Her fingers pushed his hair out of his eyes as her other hand cupped his face.

"It was a dream. I'm okay. You're okay," She soothed him with her words, little by little bringing him back to reality.

She was okay.

Jumin thought back to last night. They'd gone to bed angry with each other. She wanted him to work less, she wanted to spend more time with him. He was stressed out with work, he wanted her to understand that he was busy. He had pushed her away.

She had said to him, _"What if something happens to you_ tomorrow _, and you never get to enjoy your life?"_

Jumin examined to beauty before him. Her eyed filled with concern for him. Her hair was a mess, having just woken up. She made his heart race. She reminded him constantly of how much she loved him. She was selfless and giving and endlessly caring. Everything she did, she did out of _love_.

She was okay.

"Are we okay?" He asked, gazing into her eyes. He knew this answer would make or break him. 

She sat in though for a moment. Her fingertips traced his cheek. Were they okay?

"We will be," She decided, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I'm sorry, Jumin. I just worry about you. I just _miss_ you."

She was okay.

"This is my fault, Darling," he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap. Her face hid in the crook of him neck, while his other hand moved to her hair, "I apologize. I don't mean to take my frustrations with work out on you."

MC visibly relaxed in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She was okay.

In that moment, Jumin Han realized a lot of things. He knew that he'd never be able to sleep without her by his side. He knew he'd spend the rest of his life making sure she got everything she needed. He knew he was wrapped around her finger as tightly as her wedding ring.

He knew that if anything happened to her, he'd never forgive himself. He'd never be able to enjoy his life. 

She was okay.

_She was okay._

**Author's Note:**

> WHY IS EVERYTHING I WRITE ONLY 700 WORDS LONG I HATE EVERYTHINGGGGGGG


End file.
